Zandak Milner - Kingfall
'Bio' Name: Zandak Milner Age: 33 years Gender: M Height: 5'11" Weight: 130 lbs Race: Human Class: Swordmage Current Level/XP: 15 (0 xp) 'Backstory' Fill in here 'Stats' Strength: 19 (+4) Constitution: 19 (+4) Dexterity: 13 (+1) Intelligence: 20 (+5) Wisdom: 15 (+2) Charisma: 15 (+2) Defenses HP: 116 (11 Surges) AC: 35 Fortitude: 23 Reflex: 23 Will: 24 Skills Acrobatics: 18 Arcana: 17 Athletics: 16 Bluff: 9 Diplomacy: 14 Dungeoneering: 9 Endurance: 16 Heal: 9 History: 11 Insight: 9 Intimidate: 9 Nature: 9 Perception: 9 Religion: 12 Stealth: 13 Streetwise: 9 Thievery: 8 Gear Money: NaN Swordwing Armor +6: (Av1 8) +3 AC, 2lb, +2 Will Farslayer Bastard Sword+3: +3 prof, 1d10dmg, versatile, +3d6 dmg on crit, as a standard action, make a melee basic attack against any enemy within 5 squares. (Av1) Couters of Second Chances: (Av1 117) Arms, Daily, Free Action, reroll a missed melee attack with a +2 bonus, use the 2nd result. Backtrack Bindings: (Av1 126) Feet, Encounter, Free Action, mark your position at the beginning of your turn. Return to it at the end of your turn if it is within 10 sq. Gloves of Storing: (Av1, 135) Hands, At will, minor, store 1 item of 10lbs or less in each glove. Materialize an item as a minor action. Casque of Tactics: (Av1, 140) Head, +2 initiative, swap initiative check results with a willing ally you can see. Medallion of Death Deferred +3: (Av1, 154) Neck, No Action. Use this power when you are reduced to 0 hit points or fewer. You regain hit points equal to 3 per plus of this item. Baldric of Assault: (Av2, 75) Waist, when an enemy triggers aegis of ssault, you can slide the target 1 square & teleport to the square it left instead. Exodus Knife: (Av1, 172) Wonderous, trace a doorway on any wall opening a 4x4x4 extradimensional pocket for 8 hours. Once inside you can close the door as a minor action, making the door invisible. Feats Skill Focus: Acrobatics: +3 to skill checks. Fast Runner: +2 to speed when running Skill Training: Acrobatics Escape Artist: Escape grab as minor action, +2 acrobatics. Weapon Focus: Heavy Blade +1 to damage rolls. Improved Swordmage Warding: +1 AC while warding is active. Nimble Runner: +2 running speed, you do not grant combat advantage while running. Agile Athlete: Roll twice on Athletics & Acrobatics checks. Double Aegis: Mark 2 targets w/ Aegis of Assault Uncanny Dodge: Enemies do not gain +2 to attack rolls when they have combat advantage against you. Powers At Will Lightning Lure: (FR 28) R3, Standard, +19/Fort, 1d6+8, pull target adjacent. Sword Burst: CBr1, Standard, Each in burst, +19/Ref, 1d6+8 Luring Strike: Melee, Standard, +19/AC, 1d10, shift 1 square, slide target to vacated sq, slide 1 sq before or after attacking. Encounter Dual Lightning Strike: (Ap 53) +19/AC, 1d10+9 lightning dmg, target is marked until end of my next turn. Teleport 8sq,. and make a second attack against a different target. Thunderclap Strike: (Ap 56) Int/Fort, CBr1, ECIB, 2d6+8, knock target prone. Spell Strike: (Ap 68) Int/AC, 1W+INT, 2d6+STR acid/cold/fire/lightning/necrotic/poison/radiant or thunder damage. Fist of Force: (Ap 57) Int/Fort, 2d10+INT+STR, push target equal to str mod & knock it prone. Daily Eldritch Chains: (Ap 58) Int/Reflex, CBl3, EEIB, 2d6+INT force, targets are slowed, when I end my turn adjacent to any of the targets, they are immobilized until the end of my next turn. Enervating Slash: (Ap 55) Int/Fort, 2W+INT, target deals half damage to my allies, save ends. Arcane Deflection: (Ap 56) Int/AC, 2W+INT, Stance: when an ally adj to you is attacked (melee), make an INT attack vs triggering roll. Utility Dimensional Warp: (Fr 29) Encounter, Minor, CBr3, You and 1 or 2 allies, each teleports into the other’s space. Dimensional Dodge: (Fr 32) Daily, Immediate, when hit by a ranged attack (within 20 sq) teleport adj the enemy. Swordmage’s Decree: (Ap 55) Daily*, Minor, CBl3, EEIB, mark the target in addition to current marks on other targets. If only one target is marked with this power, you do not expend the use of the power, but cannot use it again this encounter. Aeigs Reserve: (Ap 68) Encounter, Minor, CBr5, mark one creature with aegis of assault.